The present invention relates to a fuel injection arrangement. More particularly, it relates to a fuel injection arrangement which has a measuring element for measuring a supplied quantity of fuel and producing an electrical signal, and a control device which receives this electrical signal, compares it with a nominal value and produces a correcting signal for supplying a proper quantity of fuel.
Arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. A known fuel injection arrangement includes a measuring element formed by volumetric motors with rotors introduced into an electric circuit, and detecting elements arranged to detect movement of the rotors. The rotors are formed as toothed wheels, and the detecting element includes an electromagnetic spool with a core, wherein the displacement of the individual teeth of the toothed wheel on the spool generates electric pulses. Such an arrangement is disclosed, for example, in the German patent No. 1,576,334. This arrangement is relatively expensive, is characterized by considerable wear, and thereby is suceptible to malfunction.